Rapport de force !
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: Post-Hadès. La paix règne. Pourtant deux hommes qui éprouvent de la haine l'un envers l'autre pourraient compromettre cette paix difficilement acquise. Que faire ? Un chevalier va proposer une idée, mais sera t-elle efficace ? ... ( présence de lemon, yaoi)


**Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada**

**Attention, il s'agit ici d'un OS avec un rating MA.**

**Présence de lemon / Yaoi.**

**Bonne lecture si vous vous aventurez par ici….**

—

**Rapport de force !**

— VALENTINE ! hurla le premier juge des Enfers.

— Oui, qui a t-il Rhadamanthe ? le secrétaire du juge n'aimait pas lorsque celui-ci aboyait de la sorte, en général cela ne présageait rien de bon !

— Notre Seigneur veut se rendre en Grèce pour rendre visite à sa nièce. Je veux que tu préviennes Minos pour qu'il me remplace et Rune pour qu'il prenne sa place ! Hadès tient à ce que je l'accompagne.

— Très bien ! Autre chose ?

— Non ! Je vais juste préparer mes affaires, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous serons absents, je compte sur toi pour seconder au mieux Minos. Tu connais les dossiers en cours !

— Ne t'en fait pas, tu peux partir tranquille. Personne d'autre ne vous accompagne ?

— Sylphide a été désigné par notre Seigneur en personne.

— Et bien, j'aurai préféré t'accompagner…. Tu penses que tu sauras te contrôler ? demanda alors Valentine quelque peu soucieux.

— On verra ! soupira le juge.

Valentine s'affaira à exécuter les ordres du premier juge et ami. La Harpie était peut-être le seul à le connaître aussi bien. Et là, il avait décelé dans son comportement une pointe d'agacement et de colère. Sylphide saurait-il l'empêcher de faire une folie ?

Rhadamanthe était dans ses appartements et préparait minutieusement ses affaires. Il était néanmoins perdu dans ses pensées prenant soin de fermer son cosmos aux éventuelles intrusions. Il ne voulait pas aller au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il ne le voulait pas, point barre ! La Wyvern ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce discourt mais il en connaissait la raison !

Son Seigneur et maître lui avait demandé ou plutôt il avait ordonné à ce qu'il l'accompagne. Rhadamanthe ne pouvait pas refuser, personne ne peut désobéir à un ordre, n'est ce pas ? Un soupire s'échappa de sa bouche, pourquoi Hadès lui avait ordonné, _à lui_ ?

Ce qui tourmentait son esprit ou plutôt _celui_ qui le tourmentait était un chevalier, Kanon des Gémeaux pour être précis. Ce type hantait ses pensées jours et nuits depuis leurs résurrections. Comment un chevalier, même aussi puissant que lui, avait put le battre sans armure ? C'était le seul qui avait réussi à l'avoir, lui le premier juge des Enfers, Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern !

Il ne voulait pas le revoir, sa rancœur était bien trop présente et à chaque réunion entre les différents Sanctuaires tous prenaient soin de les surveiller tous les deux pour éviter les débordements. Dès que les deux hommes se croissaient ou se regardaient leurs cosmos s'embrasaient. Ils étaient toujours à deux doigts de s'entre-tuer si les autres ne les stoppaient pas à temps. Le voir lui rappelait sa défaite, il ne supportait pas ce chevalier c'était plus fort que lui et Kanon le lui rendait bien !

Par cosmos interposé, une voix se fit entendre, sauf pour Kanon !

— Le Seigneur Hadès vient en visite au Sanctuaire avec Sylphide du Basilic et bien sûr avec Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern. Ils seront là demain à huit heures du matin. Je vous demande de faire le nécessaire pour les accueillir devant le premier temple.

Tous les chevaliers avaient répondu positivement via leurs cosmos.

— Shion ? demanda Saga inquiet. Comment on s'organise pour mon frère et le juge ?

— Et bien ! Comme d'habitude, on ne les laisse jamais seuls ! _Quand cesseront-ils leurs enfantillages c'est deux là ?_ pensa le Pôpe.

— Et si pour une fois, on les laissait se battre à la dur, sans cosmos, d'homme à homme, à la loyal ? lança Milo sur un ton ironique.

— C'est pas con. Il paraît que les meilleures amitiés commencent par une bonne baston ! intervint Angelo.

— Ca suffit ! Restons vigilants et on avisera au fur et à mesure, Shion rompit le contact.

— Seigneur Hadès, est-ce prudent de vous faire accompagner par Rhadamanthe ? questionna Valentine.

— Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, vous êtes amis c'est normal. Il est le mien aussi, tu sais ! Shion a déjà prévenu notre arrivée et les chevaliers surveilleront sur Kanon et de notre côté Sylphide et moi garderons un œil sur Rhadamanthe.

— A chacune de leur rencontre leur haine s'accroît. N'y a t-il aucun moyen, Sir ?

— Je ne sais pas Valentine, je ne sais pas ! Hadès tentait de rassurer la Harpie et peut-être même, lui aussi !

Devant le premier temple Shion, Athéna, les Golds et Kanon attendaient le Dieu des Enfers ainsi que la Wyvern et la Harpie. Le cadet des jumeaux se tenait en retrait avec Saga qui tentait, via son cosmos, de le calmer. Kanon serrait ses poings, les bras le long de son corps. Il serrait si fort que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient blanchies. Son regard était dur, plein de colère et de haine. Il n'y avait que ce fichu juge pour mettre le cadet des jumeaux dans cet état. Kanon le détestait. Ce spectre était hautain, arrogant, méprisant, impérieux et il détestait par-dessus tout sa manière de le toiser. Pour qui se prenait-il ce juge de pacotille ? Non, jamais il ne pourrait s'entendre avec lui. _Lui_ qui ne le supportait pas non plus d'ailleurs !

Enfin leurs invités arrivèrent. Athéna et Hadès se rapprochèrent l'un l'autre et s'embrassèrent, tandis que les chevaliers et les spectres mettaient genou à terre en marque de respect envers les Divinités. Néanmoins, le deuxième Gémeaux et la Wyvern se fusillaient déjà du regard. Saga et Sylphide faisaient de leurs mieux pour temporiser la haine que se vouaient les deux hommes.

— Mon oncle, je suis ravie de te revoir. Tu es le bienvenu ici dans mon Sanctuaire, ainsi que les spectres qui t'accompagnent.

— Merci ma chère nièce, je sais que ma visite vous a quelque peu perturbé dans vos tâches habituelles…. Mais j'aimerai te parler en privé !

— Très bien ! Allons au palais.

Shion se téléportèrent avec Athéna, Hadès, le juge et la Harpie dans son bureau. Les deux Divinités s'éclipsèrent dans les appartements d'Athéna, alors que le Pôpe et Sylphide tentaient de calmer Rhadamanthe. Pour les chevaliers, ce n'était guère mieux. Shaka, Saga et Aldébaran essayaient de raisonner le deuxième Gémeaux mais avec son caractère fort c'était presque peine perdue !

Ces deux là, c'était vu quoi ? Quelques minutes tout au plus, et tous avaient sentit leurs cosmos s'emplir de colère et de haine en un temps record….

Saga, aidé de Shura, Aioros et de Shaka, avait réussi à faire remonter son frère jusqu'à leur temple et le faire asseoir dans le canapé, _un exploit_ ! Les quatre Golds avaient décidé de rester ensemble, juste au cas où !

— Quelqu'un veut un café ? demanda le premier Gémeaux.

Tous répondirent « oui » en même temps sauf Shaka, qui préférait du thé mais ça Saga le savait. L'aîné des jumeaux se dirigea vers la cuisine suivit par Shaka. La Vierge posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son amant. Saga se retourna, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres et les yeux prêts à laisser couler des larmes.

— Je ne le comprends pas, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Dès que Rhadamanthe est dans les parages, Kanon est invivable.

— Ils finiront bien par se calmer, ce ne sont plus des gamins.

— Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, mon amour ? Parce que, moi, quand je les vois comme tout à l'heure, j'en doute !

Shaka enlaça son Gémeaux et lui vola un baiser qui réconforta un peu le chevalier.

Le breuvage prêt, Saga posa trois tasses remplies du liquide noir sur un plateau et tendit une tasse de thé à son amant puis tous deux retournèrent auprès des autres.

— Mais enfin Kanon, pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours sur le point de vous entre-tuer ? interrogea Shura.

— Je ne sais pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Dès… dès que je le vois, je ne peux plus me contrôler.

— Avez-vous, seulement, essayé de discuter ? continua Aioros.

— Pfff ! Vous êtes malades, je n'ai rien à dire à ce juge de pacotille qui croit être supérieur aux autres ! Son air de « je sais tout » m'énerve à un point…. Kanon grognait, serrait les dents jusqu'à les faire grincer.

— Kanon, il n'y a que vous deux qui agissiez ainsi, il est peut-être temps d'avancer, non ? ajouta Saga un peu excédé par la situation.

— Allez lui dire _à lui_ ! Lui non plus ne peut pas me voir, lui non plus ne fait pas d'effort que je sache ! brailla l'ex-Marina.

Tous soupirent. Le cas de ces deux là semblait désespéré. Peut-être que Shion et Sylphide réussiraient de leur côté à résoudre une partie du problème. Le Basilic observait son ami, Rhadamanthe, qui essayait de ne laisser paraître aucune émotion, pourtant il bouillait de l'intérieur. Shion sentait le désarroi de Sylphide et la colère de juge.

— Rhadamanthe, je sais que tu fermes ton cosmos mais nous ressentons ta colère. Veux-tu en parler ? intervint le Pôpe.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, ni même à quoi cela servirait. On ne pourra jamais s'entendre ! aboya le juge.

— On ne vous demande pas d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, ni même des amis…. Shion fut coupé par la Wyvern.

— Alors quoi ? s'insurgea t-il, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait enflammé son cosmos. Il se reprit et s'excusa de son comportement.

— Ecoute Rhadamanthe, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous agissez ainsi et je ne peux vous obliger à rien. Mais comportez vous en homme et agissez au moins en alliés !

Le juge serra les poings, ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de faire face à nouveau à Shion et à la Harpie.

— Je n'ai pas accepté ma défaite lors de notre combat. Il venait de rendre l'armure des Gémeaux à Saga et malgré cela, il m'a vaincu. Je … je … quand je le vois, je revis cet affrontement douloureux pour moi alors j'entretiens cette haine qu'il me renvoie. C'est plus fort que moi, je le déteste.

Le juge avait réussi à parler calmement, mais sa rancœur envers l'ex-marina était palpable. Saga contacta Shion à ce moment là pour l'informer de ce qui c'était dit dans le troisième temple. La situation s'enlisait à vu d'œil.

— Alors, mon oncle de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

— De Rhadamanthe et de Kanon, répondit Hadès d'un ton las.

— Je vois ! Ils ne s'apprécient pas et je sais que Shion demande aux chevaliers de surveiller Kanon.

— Et moi, à mes spectres de surveiller mon juge qui d'ordinaire est très flegmatique !

Athéna soupira, pourquoi se mêlerait-elle de cela ?

— Je ne vois en quoi cela nous regarde ? Je veux dire toi et moi.

— Imagine une seule seconde qu'ils arrivent à se soustraire de leur « surveillance », que se passera t-il ?

— Ils se battraient, sans doute.

— Oui, et peut-être que l'un d'eux mourra, voire les deux et comment penses-tu que les autres vont réagir, je parle de tes chevaliers et de mes spectres ? interrogea le maître des Enfers.

— Tu penses à une guerre entre eux ? murmura la Déesse perplexe.

Hadès acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, alors qu'Athéna écarquilla les yeux portant une main devant sa bouche. Une guerre alors que la paix, difficilement acquise, a été signé !

— Une querelle d'homme pourrait être à l'origine d'une guerre ?

— Il en faut parfois moins, ma chère !

— Que suggères-tu ?

— Je ne sais pas, ton Pôpe n'aurait pas une idée par hasard ?

La Déesse appela télépathiquement Shion qui se téléporta à la seconde dans ses appartements. Après avoir expliqué le motif de sa visite à Shion, Hadès et Athéna lui demandèrent s'il avaient une idée pour résoudre ce conflit.

— J'avoue que je l'ignore ! dit-il impuissant.

Tous trois s'entreregardèrent dans le silence, un silence pesant et lourd de sens. Cette rivalité menaçait la quiétude du Sanctuaire ainsi que l'équilibre de la paix.

— A moins que… ? Shion pensait à voix haute sans s'en apercevoir.

— Que quoi Shion ? s'empressa de demander la Déesse.

— Il y a un risque mais….

— Dis-nous à quoi tu penses, ordonna presque le Dieu.

— Et bien, hier lorsque j'ai annoncé votre visite, dit Shion en regardant Hadès, Milo a suggéré un combat, un duel, un contre un à la loyale sans armure et sans cosmos. Mais ils pourraient gravement se blesser, voire pire….

Les deux Divinités semblaient réfléchir à ce que venait de leur proposer le Pôpe.

— C'est une idée intéressante ! admit Hadès en se frottant d'une main le menton.

— Mais…. Athéna fut coupé par son oncle.

— Attends avant d'hurler. S'ils se battent dans les conditions que Shion propose, nous serons tous là pour veiller au grain et faire en sorte qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent pas.

— Un duel contrôlé en somme ? Pourquoi pas ! Mais si cela ne fonctionne pas ?

— Nous verrons après. Shion merci pour ton aide et remercie le chevalier du Scorpion.

Le Pôpe adressa un sourire aux Divinités.

— Comment voulez-vous procéder ? interrogea l'ex-Bélier.

— Ne rien leur dire, et les faire combattre demain à la place de l'entraînement des chevaliers ainsi nous seront tous présents ! intervient le Dieu des Enfers.

— Très bien, Shion prévient tous les Golds et dit leur de tenir leurs langues ! ajouta la Déesse.

Le Pôpe acquiesça et sortit de la pièce comme il était arrivé.

Les deux Divinités reprirent une conversation plus légère alors que Shion expliquait aux Golds et à Sylphide le plan mis en place quelques minutes plus tôt. Saga était très inquiet pour son frère mais Shaka était près de lui et le réconfortait à coup de cosmos calme et serein. Milo était infernal depuis que Shion leur avait dit qu'ils suivraient son plan. Camus était à deux doigts de lui envoyer une « Aurora Excution » pour le calmer, mais Mû intervint juste à temps en lui chuchotant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Le lendemain, l'ambiance dans les gradins des arènes était électrique. Chevaliers, spectres et Divinités surveillaient le cadet des jumeaux et le juge.

Il était rare de voir dans cet endroit Athéna et encore plus de la voir ici avec Hadès. Pourtant personne ne fut surprit sauf Kanon et Rhadamanthe qui commencèrent à se poser des questions.

Les deux ennemis furent appelés télépathiquement par leur Divinité respective qui leur demandait de se rendre au centre de l'arène. Se levant presque en même temps, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. La hargne se lisait sur leur faciès déformé par la haine qu'ils se portaient.

— Kanon, Rhadamanthe venez ! répéta Hadès à voix haute.

— Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, vous voulez qu'on se batte ? aboya le deuxième Gémeaux.

— Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu t'adresses, Kanon ? répliqua Athéna.

— Venez ici tous les deux, nous allons vous expliquer ! continua Hadès.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les Divinités qui les attendaient.

— Bien ! Vous allez m'écouter très attentivement, dit Hadès. Nous en avons tous marre de votre comportement puéril, aussi il est temps de régler ça ! Vous allez vous combattre à la loyale !

Le Gémeaux et la Wyvern écarquillèrent leurs yeux emplis d'incompréhension. Cela faisait des mois que tous les en empêchaient et là… !

— Sans cosmos, sans protection. D'homme à homme, à la dur ! ajouta le maître des Enfers.

— Quoi ? ! Je refuse ! lança froidement le juge.

— Moi aussi, je refuse !

Pour une fois, ils étaient d'accord, ces deux là !

— Vous n'avez pas le choix ! grogna Hadès. Et cela durera le temps qu'il faudra. Sachez deux choses, tous les coups sont permis sauf vos attaques spéciales et nous n'interviendrons que si votre vie est menacée. Nous ne souhaitons pas que vous vous entre-tuiez ! Est-ce clair ?

— C'est ridicule ! lança Kanon. Vous croyez sincèrement que ce combat stupide va ….

— Ca suffit, chevalier ! C'est une idée comme une autre, rétorqua Athéna.

Les deux Divinités regagnèrent les gradins et bloquèrent le cosmos des deux hommes. La Wyvern et l'ex-Marina s'observèrent du coin de l'œil.

— Après tout, cela nous défoulera, tu ne crois pas ? ironisa la Wyvern.

— Ouais, je crois que je vais aimer t'en mettre plein la tronche !

— Tu m'as peut-être eu une fois, mais c'était un coup de chance, misérable insecte !

— Tu parles trop juge de pacotille…

Kanon se lança poing en avant vers son ennemi qui esquiva assez aisément le coup. Rhadamanthe lança un coup de pied stopper par le chevalier.

— C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? se moqua le deuxième Gémeaux.

— Tu peux parler !

Face à face, ils se dévisageaient. Ils étaient en position de combat. La tension était palpable. Dans les gradins, Saga retenait son souffle.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas Saga, tout se passera bien. Nous sommes là ! affirma Shaka, se voulant être rassurant.

— J'espère…. dit simplement le Gémeaux en glissant sa main dans celle de son amant.

Dans l'arène, les deux hommes s'affrontaient avec des techniques d'art martiaux divers. Kanon réussit à esquiver un coup de poing de son adversaire et lui lança dans la foulé un uppercut. La Wyvern perdit l'équilibre et posa un genou à terre. Un goût métallique dans la bouche lui apprit qu'il saignait, il cracha et s'essuya le menton avec le dos de sa main. Il plissa les yeux de rage.

— Tu vas me le payer, vermine sans cervelle !

— Je t'attends, minable !

Le juge se redressa et s'approcha de Kanon. Un coup de poing dans les côtes fit tituber le chevalier avant de le faire tomber. Lui aussi cracha du sang, il avait peut-être même une ou plusieurs côtes fracturées ! Rhadamanthe jubilait, son pire ennemi était au sol. Mais le Gémeaux se releva, difficilement mais il se releva. Le sourire du juge s'estompèrent dès que Kanon fut sur ses deux jambes. Le chevalier se tenait le ventre et avait un équilibre précaire mais ne renonçait pas. Il se reprit, se rua sur Rhadamanthe et lui décocha un coup de pied retourné qui envoya je juge plusieurs mètres plus loin. La wyvern se releva péniblement et se rapprocha du Gémeaux. Ils s'entreregardèrent. La haine qu'il y avait entre eux était encore présente bien que leur combat ait commencé, il y avait plus d'une heure.

Dans les gradins, tous étaient concentrés sur le combat pour intervenir au besoin.

— Mon oncle, crois-tu que cela fonctionnera ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas ça les défoulera. Cela leur fera du bien, tu verras !

Saga serrait la main de Shaka chaque fois que son jumeau se retrouvait à terre, et chaque fois la Vierge tentait de le rassurer.

Dans l'arène, l'affrontement entre le chevalier et le juge des Enfers faisait rage. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes, la transpiration faisait luire leurs peaux, le sable de l'arène les couvrait en partie, des blessures commençaient à recouvrir leurs corps, leurs mouvements étaient plus saccadés. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir pour les deux hommes. Ils se remirent en position de combat et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Coup de pied, coup de poing, uppercut, coup de coude, ils se battaient avec toute la haine et la hargne qui les habitaient. Ils leur suffisaient de regarder l'autre pour récupérer un peu de force et lui assigner un autre coup. Le combat dura ainsi pendant plusieurs heures encore. Ils semblaient à bout de souffle mais aucun d'eux ne voulait s'avouer vaincu. Leurs respirations calmées, les deux combattants se redressèrent pour mieux se toiser puis ils reprirent le combat.

— Ils en ont pas marre, ces deux zouaves ? intervint Angelo.

— Pfff ! Tu parles ça fait tellement longtemps qu'ils ont envie de se foutre sur la tronche qu'ils vont faire durer ! répliqua Milo.

— Ouais bah j'en ai marre de jouer la nounou, moi ! s'impatienta le Cancer.

— Cela prendra le temps qu'il faut, ils en ont besoin, intervint Dohko en enlaçant son Pôpe adoré.

Un soupire général se fit entendre, faisant sourire les deux Divinités qui, à vrai dire, en avaient également assez.

Rhadamanthe se releva une fois encore, alors que Kanon se tenait toujours les cotes qui le faisaient de plus en plus souffrir. Encore une fois, ils se remirent en position de combat et encore une fois s'accrochèrent du regard. Ils ne se parlaient pas, pas besoin leurs regards parlaient pour eux ! Le juge fonça sur le Gémeaux le poussant pour le coincer contre le rocher derrière lui. Coup de poing sur coup de poing le juge se défoula comme jamais.

Dans les gradins, Saga voulut intervenir mais Shaka l'en empêcha.

Kanon réussit à donner un coup de genou dans le ventre de son bourreau et parvint à se dégager mais le juge revint à l'attaque et le coinça de nouveau et les coups fusèrent de plus belle. Cette fois, Kanon ne réussit pas à se défaire de l'emprise de Rhadamanthe. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, le Gémeaux reprit le contrôle de son corps et réussit une fois encore à assigner un coup de genou au juge, dans les parties ! La Wyvern se plia en deux sous la douleur, Kanon, lui, sourit. Il se redressa et essuya sa bouche ensanglanté tandis que le juge tentait de reprendre un rythme de respiration plus calme, mais la douleur lui remuait les entrailles.

Par un tour de force, Kanon retourna la situation en plaquant son adversaire contre le rocher, lui décochant coup sur coup comme lui, l'avait subit un peu avant. Cette fois ce fut Rhadamanthe qui cracha de l'hémoglobine. Ce corps à corps les affaiblissaient mais ils continuaient à se relever. Le juge reprit le dessus et retourna la situation, en plaquant de nouveau son adversaire contre ce fichu rocher. Il bloqua les mouvements de bras de Kanon en le tenant juste au-dessus des coudes, et le toisa comme il savait si bien le faire. Tous deux avaient beaucoup de mal à stabiliser le rythme saccadé de leurs respirations.

— Nous devons les arrêter, s'insurgea Saga.

— Non ! Pas encore, soit patient mon ami, dit avec force et douceur le maître des Enfers.

— Mais enfin, ils sont à bout de force ! enchérit le Gémeaux plus qu'inquiet pour son jumeau.

— Attendons encore un peu, Saga. Hadès a raison ! intervint Athéna.

— Soit patient mon amour, pour le moment il n'est pas en danger ! le rassura Shaka.

— Très bien, mais s'il lui arrive quoique que ce soit, je vous en tiendrais tous responsables ! grogna Saga.

— Il ne lui arrivera rien rassures-toi chevalier, je te promets d'intervenir au moindre danger ! insista Hadès.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Kanon était bloqué par Rhadamanthe. Le regard rivé dans celui de l'autre, une étrange sensation naissait dans leurs entrailles. En une fraction de seconde, la situation changea. Contre toute attente, le juge se jeta sur les lèvres de l'ex-Marina pour lui voler un baiser violent et brûlant. Le Juge lâcha sa proie et prit en coupe le visage de Kanon qui fit de même répondant au baiser du juge. La violence de ce rapprochement les excita plus que de raison.

— Qu'est ce que …. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? balbutia Saga en se levant.

— Alors ça, c'est pas croyable ! enchérit Milo.

— Je vous l'avais dit : rien de tel qu'une bonne baston pour faire la paix ! répliqua Angelo en souriant.

— Quelqu'un savait quelque chose ? demanda Athéna à tout le monde.

Un « non » collectif fut entendu. Tous étaient abasourdis par ce qu'il voyait. Rhadamanthe et Kanon s'embrassaient fougueusement, là, devant eux dans l'arène. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent le contact de leurs lèvres, leurs regards toujours dans celui de l'autre. L'incompréhension se lisait sur leurs visages.

— C'était quoi ça ? demanda Kanon complètement dépassé.

— Un baiser, t'es idiot ou quoi ? aboya Rhadamanthe.

— Ca va, je sais ce que c'était ! Je veux savoir pourquoi ?

— Je sais pas, j'en ai eu juste envie. Une envie folle. Et je dois dire que ….je me sens mieux, serein, avoua en réfléchissant le juge.

— C'est vrai que moi aussi je me sens soulagé. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Kanon restait dubitatif face à ce qu'il ressentait.

Le juge tenait maintenant le Gémeaux par la taille et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, et Kanon ne semblait pas vouloir se défaire de cette étreinte d'ailleurs, il l'enlaça aussi. Ils se sentaient bien, là dans les bras de l'autre. Kanon rapprocha son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis, des papillons naissaient dans son ventre, son cœur battait plus fort. Le juge s'approcha, lui aussi, sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, une sensation étrange le gagna. Puis leurs lèvres se scellèrent, leurs bouches s'ouvrirent juste pour laisser leurs langues aller à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Un baiser langoureux, doux et passionné fut échangé par les anciens ennemis. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait, eux encore moins !

Hadès se leva, suivit par Athéna et tous les autres, et se dirigea vers l'arène. Les deux hommes se séparèrent lorsqu'ils sentirent plusieurs présences près d'eux.

— Alors, vous pouvez nous expliquer ? interrogea le Dieu des Enfers.

Le chevalier et le juge se regardèrent puis se retournèrent vers les autres.

— A vrai dire, nous l'ignorons ! lança Rhadamanthe.

— Comment ça, vous l'ignorer ? intervint Saga, presque fou de rage que le juge ait posé ses sales pattes sur son jumeau.

— Saga, calmes-toi, s'il te plaît. On ne sait pas ce qui nous arrive ! dit tendrement Kanon à l'intention de son frère.

— Allons, allons ! Calmez-vous ! intervint Shion. Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour. Je pense que vous êtes attirés l'un vers l'autre mais que vous ne saviez pas comment vous y prendre ou que vous ne compreniez pas vos sentiments.

— On serait … amoureux… ? reprit Kanon en regardant le juge aussi désemparé que lui.

— On dirait bien ! dit Dohko.

— Mais on ne se connaît pas, on ne peut pas être amoureux ! s'insurgea Rhadamanthe.

— Bah c'est sûr, à vouloir vous battre à tout bout de champ vous n'aviez pas de temps pour le reste ! ironisa Milo.

— Bien le problème est donc réglé ! intervint enfin Athéna. Il ne vous reste plus qu'a discuter de tout cela !

Shion téléportèrent les Divinités dans les appartements d'Athéna, mais lui resta avec les autres.

— Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda Mû.

— Je ne sais pas, t'as une idée, _mon chou _? dit Kanon en ironisant, ce qui ne plut pas au juge.

— M'appelles pas comme ça ! Crétin ! finit par dire Rhadamanthe.

La situation venait de changer d'une minière radicale. Les Golds regagnèrent leurs temples, Kanon était entouré par son frère, Shaka et Shura. Shion était en retrait avec Sylphide et Rhadamanthe.

— Saga, j'aimerai rester seul au temple, peux-tu aller chez Shaka ? Enfin, si ça t'ennuie pas bien sûr, demanda t-il en se tournant vers son beau-frère.

— Ca ne n'ennuie pas Kanon, répondit la Vierge.

— Mais enfin, tu ne vas pas rester seul ! aboya l'aîné des jumeaux.

— J'en ai besoin, Saga. S'il te plaît ! implora presque l'ex-Marina.

— Très bien, comme tu veux. Tu sais où me trouver de toute façon ! lança Saga inquiet.

— Rhadamanthe, tout va bien ? interrogea Sylphide.

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais ressentit une sensation pareille ! le juge semblait réfléchir tout en répondant à son ami. — Tu devrais peut-être commencer par te reposer au palais, et réfléchir à tout ça au calme, intervint le Pôpe.

— Oui, tu as sûrement raison, Shion !

Dans le temple des Gémeaux, une cascade d'eau coulait sur un corps meurtri par un combat. Les deux mains plaquées sur le mur et la tête baissée, Kanon laissait l'eau chaude ruisseler le long de son échine. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Son pire ennemi l'avait embrassé et lui ne l'avait pas repoussé !

— Je suis con ou quoi ? Pourquoi ? Et deux fois en plus ! J'ai dû prendre trop de coups !

Le deuxième Gémeaux repensa alors aux paroles de Shion. _« Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour. Je pense que vous êtes attirés l'un vers l'autre mais que vous ne saviez pas comment vous y prendre ou que vous ne compreniez pas vos sentiments. » _Kanon soupira lourdement et décida de sortir de la douche pour aller manger un morceau. Il s'habilla vite fait. Un jean délavé ferait l'affaire. Il resta torse nu et pieds nus, ses cheveux laissaient glisser de l'eau dans son dos. Il se prépara rapidement une salade composée avec des restes qu'il trouva dans le frigo et s'installa dans le salon. Il mangeait machinalement, reportant toute son attention sur Rhadamanthe. Cet homme arrogant, blond aux yeux dorés, avait un corps parfait, musclé à souhait et embrassait divinement bien. L'ex-Marina se mit une claque mentale pour chasser les images qui commençaient à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Mais les images étaient tenaces et Kanon se mit à fantasmer sur celui qui l'avait enlacer un peu plus tôt. Son corps était en train de réagir, il commençait même à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

— Rahhhhh ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écria le deuxième Gémeaux en regardant son entrejambe. C'est pas possible, on ne peut pas être amoureux. On s'en serait aperçu !

Mais Kanon pensait sans cesse au juge des Enfers. Il leur fallait absolument parler mais est-ce que la Wyvern accepterait ? Le chevalier débarrassa la table et alla faire la vaisselle puis il alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il était complètement désorienté par cette histoire. Cependant il devait reconnaître qu'en cet instant il regrettait que le juge ne soit pas là avec lui, il aurait aimé être dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, il se laissa surprendre par Morphée qui le transporta dans un monde qui n'appartiendrait qu'à lui, dans les bras de son juge.

Rhadamanthe avait rejoint sa chambre au palais. Sylphide l'accompagnait.

— Sylphide, laisses-moi ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir ! dit le juge en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de la chambre.

— Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta le spectre.

— Oui ! répondit Rhadamanthe sans se retourner.

La Harpie savait qu'il ne fallait pas insister lorsque la Wyvern était dans cet état. Il quitta donc la chambre du juge et rejoignit Shion et les Divinités dans la salle à manger du palais.

Rhadamanthe se glissa aussi sous une douche bienfaitrice pour détendre ses muscles endoloris par le combat. Il n'y resta pas longtemps. Il attrapa des vêtements dans sa valise, un jean noir et une chemise blanche et resta pieds nus. Il n'avait pas d'appétit, aussi il décida de sauter le repas. Il retourna jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre qui donnait sur les douze maisons. Il se surprit à les compter pour repérer celle de son ….son quoi d'ailleurs ? Ennemi, allié, ami, amant…. Il soupira. Lui, si calme et si posé, commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. D'autant que son esprit vagabondait du coté du temple des Gémeaux. Quelle histoire ! Lui et cette espèce de chevalier miteux amoureux ! Impossible ! Pourtant cette carrure, ses épaules larges, ses cheveux doux, son odeur, ses bras…. Et ses lèvres fines et douces, et par tous les Dieux qu'il embrassait bien !

Il se rabroua mentalement, mais rien à faire. Cette fois, c'en était fini de lui, il avait succombé au charme de _son_ Gémeaux. Il fallait qu'ils discutent, mais encore fallait-il le convaincre, lui la tête de mule ! Il étendit son cosmos pour essayer de savoir ce que faisait Kanon. Il semblait paisible. Il devait dormir, pensa le juge. Il devra donc attendre avant de le revoir pour lui parler, le voir…

Il prit un livre dans la bibliothèque de la chambre qu'il occupait et s'installa sur le sofa près de la fenêtre. De temps à autre, il levait la tête de sa lecture pour laisser son regard se perdre sur le troisième temple, son cosmos s'enflammait un peu juste pour veiller sur son gardien qui semblait encore profondément endormit. Il aurait préféré être entre les bras puissants de Kanon plutôt que d'être là, à lire un livre qu'il ne l'intéressait pas. Il sourit face à son attitude mais reprit sa lecture qui le temps de quelques lignes l'empêchait de trop penser.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kanon ouvrit les yeux et s'étira comme un félin. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas dormit aussi bien peut-être parce que son cœur était apaisé. Il se leva et se rendit compte que l'après midi était bien plus avancé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le soleil avait commencé à descendre derrière le palais du Pôpe. Que pouvait bien faire _son_ juge ? Et qu'avait-il fait pendant que lui dormait ?

Le deuxième Gémeaux enfila un t-shirt, une paire de basket et alla faire un tour sur l'une des plages du Sanctuaire. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à une petite crique où il s'assit dans le sable et s'adossa à un rocher. Il avait replié les jambes et les entourait de ses bras. Il y enfuit son visage pour se perdre encore dans les méandres de ses pensées.

De son côté, Rhadamanthe avait perçu le réveil de Kanon. Il avait refermé l'ouvrage qu'il lisait, enfin qu'il essayait de lire, et le replaça à sa place dans la bibliothèque. Il mit des chaussures et suivit le cosmos de son amour. Il souhaitait passer un peu de temps avec lui. Il sortit de sa chambre et du palais, se faisant le moins possible remarquer par les serviteurs et les gardes, et camoufla son cosmos pour éviter qu'Hadès ou Sylphide ne viennent à sa rencontre. Il trouva un petit chemin qui longeait le palais le mettant à l'abri des regards des autres Golds. Le chemin était un peu chaotique mais pour un homme de sa trempe, cela ne posait pas de gros problèmes. Il suivait toujours le cosmos de Kanon qui semblait pensif. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se trouva sur une plage. Appuyé sur un rocher, il vit une silhouette ou plutôt une ombre. Il s'approcha et vit distinctement le second Gémeaux qui releva la tête en le sentant arriver.

— Rhadamanthe ! Que fais-tu là ? demanda Kanon.

— Je t'ai suivi, je voulais te voir, répondit le juge qui s'assied près de lui en regardant fixement vers le large.

— Que veux-tu ? la voix de Kanon se faisait douce en enivrante.

— Rien ! Juste te voir et être avec toi, dit la Wyvern en amenuisant sa voix.

— Je suis content que tu sois là ! ajouta le chevalier en se rapprochant du juge.

Kanon posa sa tête sur l'épaule accueillante de Rhadamanthe qui l'enlaça. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, regardant l'horizon, sans parler.

— Rhad, tu m'as manqué cet après midi ! murmura le Gémeaux.

— Rhad ? C'est quoi ce surnom débile ? s'offusqua le juge.

— Ton prénom est trop long, tu n'aimes pas ? le taquina Kanon en resserrant son étreinte.

— Non, je n'aime pas ! Mais je pourrais faire un effort lorsqu'on est que tous les deux, le juge se tourna afin d'accrocher le regard bleu de celui qui était encore ce matin son pire ennemi.

Kanon se redressa sans le quitter des yeux, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

— Tu acceptes que je t'appelle, « Rhad » ?

— Oui ! J'accepterais de ta part n'importe quel surnom ridicule, lorsque nous serons entre nous !

— Tu n'as rien dit quand …. , il ne put finir sa phrase car il fut coupé par le juge.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit alors Rhadamanthe tendrement.

— Rhad ?

— Hm !

— Veux-tu manger avec moi au temple ce soir ?

— Avec plaisir, mon ange.

— « Mon ange » ? Kanon fut surprit.

Le juge ne répondit rien, se leva et tendit sa main à son Gémeaux qu'il prit. Ils prirent la direction des temples par le même chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'allée.

Arrivé au temple des Gémeaux, Kanon enlaça son juge et l'embrassa passionnément. Rhadamanthe répondit à ce baiser avec douceur et tendresse. Leurs mains se faisaient audacieuses, caressant un dos, des épaules, une nuque…. La tête rejetée vers l'arrière, Kanon sentait les lèvres et la langue de la Wyvern sur son cou. Il en frissonnait de plaisir. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent. Ce baiser fut différent que ceux qu'ils avaient échangé le matin même. Ils avaient été plus violents et n'avaient pas prit le temps d'écouter leurs sentiments. Cette fois, ils ressentirent tout. Les sensations de picotement dans le ventre, la chaleur de leurs corps si proches, les battements de leurs cœurs….

— Shion avait raison, Rhad ! Je sais maintenant que je suis amoureux de toi ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien que dans tes bras. Kanon s'était blotti contre le torse de son juge.

— Je t'aime aussi, mon ange. J'ai repensé à tout ça, et je pense qu'on s'est planqué derrière une haine factice, sûrement par facilité.

— Tu veux dire qu'on le sait depuis le début, mais qu'inconsciemment on a refusé l'évidence ?

La Wyvern hocha la tête pour répondre. Ses mains glissèrent sous le t-shirt du Gémeaux, visiblement Rhadamanthe n'avait envie ni de parler, ni de manger !

Kanon se laissa transporter par ces sensations nouvelles. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent encore, leurs langues trouvèrent leurs jumelles et une danse envoûtante commença. Les mains du juge étaient toujours sous le vêtement de son futur amant, celles du Gémeaux caressaient les cheveux soyeux de son compagnon. Leur rapprochement était de plus en plus fort, torride. Kanon mit fin à ce baiser, enleva le t-shirt du juge révélant ainsi son torse fin mais musclé, sa peau pâle mais douce. Il se délecta de cette vue magnifique et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur ce corps qui frissonnait. Rhadamanthe soupira de bien être. Kanon embrassait chaque partie du corps de la Wyvern qui était à sa portée. Parfois il s'arrêtait sur une perle de chair pour la mordiller, parfois il laissait des sillons brûlant avec sa langue sur cette peau si douce.

Le juge gémissait sous les attaques de Kanon. Lui aussi voulait l'entendre gémir, il lui retira donc son t-shirt prenant soin de laisser glisser ses doigts le long de son échine. Ce simple geste fit vibrer le cadet des jumeaux. La température de la pièce monta d'un cran. Ils haletaient. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et sans un mot le Gémeaux entraîna son amant dans sa chambre.

Leurs caresses et leurs baisers redoublèrent d'intensités, ils étaient si proche qu'ils sentaient leurs virilités se frôler au travers des jeans qu'ils portaient encore et où ils étaient à l'étroit. Tous deux gémirent, tous deux avaient l'impression que leurs cœurs allaient sortir de leurs poitrines tant ils battaient forts. Rhadamanthe laissa filer une de ses mains vers l'entrejambe de son compagnon qui sursauta. Il déboutonna le pantalon devenu gênant et faufila sa main dans l'ouverture, à la recherche de l'objet de ses désirs. En moins de temps qu'il en faille pour dire _« Galaxian Explosion » _leurs deux jeans se retrouvèrent à terre sans qu'ils ne sachent qui avait fait quoi !

Ils s'observèrent ou plutôt ils se scrutaient. Kanon se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'une manière très érotique, Rhadamanthe, lui, humecta ses lèvres sensuellement.

— Fais-moi l'amour, Rhad ! implora le Gémeaux.

Le juge ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il poussa doucement Kanon sur le lit et se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains et sa bouche explorèrent les endroits qui leur étaient encore inconnus. Ses mains effleurèrent la virilité de son amant qui se cambra. Les yeux fermés, le cadet des jumeaux se laissait aller dans ce nouveau monde qu'il ne partagerait qu'avec son juge. Il revint presque à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit une bouche gourmande le prendre en entier. La Wyvern entama un mouvement de va-et-vient qui fit perdre pieds au chevalier. Ses gémissement se transformèrent en cri rauque. Leurs corps luisaient par la transpiration, leurs respirations étaient de plus en plus saccadées. Sentant la jouissance de son amant proche, Rhadamanthe relâcha sa proie et revient s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Kanon renversa la situation et se fut lui qui se retrouva au-dessus du juge, laissant des sillons brûlants avec sa langue sur cette peau blanche prenant soin de repérer les parties les plus sensibles. La Wyvern ondulait sous son corps en ébullition.

— Hm ! Mon …hm….ange, les caresses torrides que subissaient le juge lui faisait perdre pieds.

Le Gémeaux prit en main le membre gorgé de désir de son amant, faisant sursauter et cambrer le juge. Un mouvement de va-et-vient le fit gémir, Rhadamanthe ondulait encore sous Kanon qui continuait à l'embrasser fougueusement. Avant de perdre totalement pieds, le juge reprit le contrôle de la situation, rebasculant le chevalier pour le dominer à nouveau. Kanon avait les yeux mi-clos et semblait attendre une sentence. La Wyvern lui présenta deux doigts qu'il suça sensuellement. Le juge dirigea ses caresses vers l'intimité de son amant puis y fit entrer un doigt. Kanon se crispa et retint son souffle puis se détendit. Le juge fit bouger son doigt dans cet antre étroit et chaud. Une deuxième intrusion fit se cambrer le Gémeaux. Après une longue préparation, Rhadamanthe ôta ses doigts pour présenter devant cette entrée son membre douloureux.

— Prends…hm…moi, hm…mon amour, susurra Kanon.

Avec lenteur, le juge pénétra dans ce corps qui lui appartenait. Kanon cria sa douleur et s'accrocha aux épaules de Rhadamanthe, lui enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau. Le juge cessa ses mouvements pour permettre au Gémeaux de s'habituer à sa présence, l'effleurant de ses mains ou de sa langue comme pour faire passer la douleur. Au bout d'un moment Kanon se décontracta et recommença à onduler. La Wyvern reprit son exploration s'enfonçant un peu plus dans cet endroit étroit. Puis il se mit à bouger d'avant en arrière, encore, encore et encore. Plus vite, toujours plus vite. Les deux hommes s'abandonnaient totalement l'un dans l'autre. Ils avaient définitivement perdu pieds, ils ne s'appartenaient plus. Le juge prit en main la hampe de chair fièrement dressée devant ses yeux, et lui prodigua des caresses avec le même rythme que celui de ses reins. Tous deux haletaient, des cris rauques sortaient de leurs bouches, des perles de transpirations coulaient le long de leurs corps les rendant plus désirables et plus sexy aux yeux de l'autre. Puis se fut l'apothéose, comme un volcan entrant en éruption. Des sensations inconnues les submergèrent. Kanon fut le premier à se libérer suivi quelques secondes plus tard par Rhadamanthe qui se répandit dans le conduit étroit dans lequel il se trouvait encore. Un moment ils restèrent ainsi s'observant sans un mot, avec des étincelles dans les yeux et un sourire sur les lèvres puis le juge se retira de ce corps, enlaça son amant et l'embrassa sur la nuque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un grognement retentit dans l'estomac du juge qui les fit rire aux éclats. En même temps Rhadamanthe avait sauté le repas du midi ! Ils se levèrent et préparèrent un repas simple qu'ils partagèrent avec bonheur. Cette collation, bien mérité, ingurgitée les deux amants s'enlacèrent encore, prêts pour un second tour. Ils s'enfermèrent une fois encore dans la chambre où cette fois se fut Kanon le maître du jeu. Ils voulaient tous deux donner et recevoir du plaisir. Ils voulaient s'aimer, enfin !

C'est ainsi que les pires ennemis du Sanctuaire d'Athéna et des Enfers sont devenus amants et amoureux fous l'un de l'autre. La paix régnait enfin dans leurs cœurs et dans leurs âmes.

**FIN**

—

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, c'est toujours très important pour l'auteur…


End file.
